Dark Secret
by dragonchild247
Summary: Tiara heads back to Egypt after a year, this time she has a friend. When she wonders off again, she'll have a massive case of déjà vu with Yami as well as discover a dark secret...
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Secret**

**Author:** Sometimes my first ones are always better than the sequels, so I don't know how this is going to turn out. I had several people say they liked the first one and they said they wanted me to write a second one. It was less than 5 reviews that said they wanted the sequel. People outside this site loved it too and wanted the sequel and I caved because of it. Well here it is, and it takes place a year later after **Dark Time** and once again Tiara is heading to Egypt. Of course, it won't be sending her back into time and I'll have a new member joining her on her journey to discover a dark secret. Enjoy and I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter: 1**

Tiara woke up and looked out the window of the airplane. She had forgotten that she was going to Egypt to see her father, Professor Homer Brennan. She had been looking forward to it for months. She looked away after feeling a little queasy and sighed.

Next to her, sat a girl 3 years older than her. She had short, midnight blue—almost black—hair and bright blue eyes. She wore glasses, black tank top, black Tripp pants, and black high heels. She was one of Tiara's closest friends and she was also visiting Egypt. Her name was Anastacia but everyone called her Ana for short. She looked at Tiara and smiled. "Nervous?" She asked.

Tiara shrugged. "No idea." She answered. "It's the first time someone came with me to Egypt."

Ana pushed her glasses up her nose. "Well," she said, "it'll be an adventure. Like you've told me." She made a pouty face that made Tiara want to laugh at her.

"Did you at least pack shorts and tennies?" Teased Tiara.

Ana nodded slowly. "Why?" She mumbled.

"Because black clothes and high heels aren't the best things to wear in the hot weather of Egypt." Tiara replied. "That goes for the black tank top yer currently wearing."

"So yer saying I have to wear what you're wearing?" Complained Ana.

"Not exactly, but close."

Ana groaned.

Tiara laughed in her throat. "Don't worry Ana."

Ana sighed and nodded understanding. "I can't wait to see your father. I've been dying to meet him." She lifted her arms over her head and stretched.

- - - - - - -

Tiara and Ana walked out of the airport and met her father, Professor Homer Brennan. The girls smiled and Tiara said, "Hey dad."

Professor Brennan smiled. "Hello, sweetie." He replied. He looked at Ana. "You must be Anastacia Keat."

Ana blushed as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "Please call me Ana." She told him.

Professor Brennan laughed whole-heartedly. "All right Ana." He said. "Are you two ready for an adventure?"

Tiara and Ana nodded. "We're going to see a tomb, right?" Tiara asked impatiently.

Professor Brennan nodded. "We might even find a mummy if we're lucky." He climbed into the jeep with the girls, started the engine, and drove away from the airport. He and Ana talked while Tiara stared out the window.

Tiara thought about Yami and wondered why he looked exactly like Atem—except Yami was lighter toned than Atem. She knew Yugi had some similarities to Atem but nothing like Yami. She could feel a warm feeling fill her heart. _I think I might like Yami._ She thought. _But I don't know him the way I know Atem._

"_As I already know, Lady Tiara."_ Said Bastet within her mind.

Tiara blushed a faint shade of pink. _Thanks._ She thought.

"…Tiara?" Professor Brennan said, bringing her back to reality.

"Sorry." She replied. She looked away from the window, bent over, and turned the A/C on full blast. "I was thinking. What were you saying, dad?"

"Solomon Muto and his two grandchildren will be with him again this year." Professor Brennan told her. "I thought you would be curious."

Tiara felt her cheeks flush and she put her hand to her cheek. "Yami?" She muttered.

Ana looked at her and grinned. "Oooh." She cooed teasingly. "Sounds like someone really likes a boy. Soo, what's he like?"

Tiara looked out the window. "Shut up."

Ana and Professor Brennan laughed.

Tiara snorted as she saw pyramids pass by. _Finally._ She thought.

Once they made it to the expedition site, Professor Brennan shut off the engine of the jeep and all 3 climbed out. Tiara suddenly ran off, when she spotted Yami Muto, ignoring Professor Brennan and Ana's calls. She threw her arms around him, forgetting that Yami wasn't Atem.

Ana ran up to them with a wild grin. "Looks like she just glomped you." She teased, making Yami blush. Her eyes grew wide and her grin faded.

Tiara blushed and released Yami quickly. "Sorry." She apologized.

Yami turned and smiled, trying to keep her calm. "It's fine." He told her.

Yugi grinned and snickered from behind his taller brother.

Ana put her hands together as if to pray as her eyes were filled with stars. "Oh my gosh!" She cried. "You two are _really_ CUTE! I'm Anastacia Keat, but everyone calls me Ana for short. You must be Yugi and Yami Muto. Nice to meet you both."

Yugi and Yami blushed with a sweat drop. "Uh…" They muttered in unison. "H-Hi."

- - - - - - -

Solomon, Yugi, Tiara, Yami, Ana, and Professor Brennan went into the tomb. Ana complained about the musty smell and the others tried to ignore her. All of them stopped by a wall with hieroglyphs and Solomon and Professor Brennan studied them.

Tiara sighed and slipped away. She switched on her flashlight and wandered deeper into the tomb. She knew better from last year, but she thought there would be another adventure and she didn't want to miss it. She walked for what felt like hours when she came to a dead end. "This isn't right." She muttered softly. She turned around and almost jumped out of her skin.

Yami stood with his arms folded over his chest, a flashlight in one hand, and an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "You really do have a tendency of wandering off," he said, "don't you?"

Tiara blushed with embarrassment. "Sometimes." She murmured. She suddenly felt a jolt surge through her and her eyes grew wide.

Yami went from suspicious to surprised. "What?" He asked. "What is it?"

Suddenly, the ground crumbled beneath their feet and they fell through the hole. As they fell into the darkness, a gold light sprang from Tiara's chest and Bastet appeared. The goddess ka caught them both, opened her black, feathered wings to stop the fall, and gently lowered them down to solid ground at the bottom of the hole. She disappeared and the two teens blacked out.

- - - -

Ana looked around and noticed Tiara and Yami were missing. "Uh-oh." She muttered. "Mister Brennan? Mister Muto?"

Both men looked at her. "What is it Ana?" Asked Professor Brennan. She didn't have to answer when he saw that his daughter and Yugi's twin brother were missing. His eyes grew to the size of plates. "Oh no."

"This isn't good." Solomon murmured. He looked at Yugi, who nodded a reply. He nodded in return to his grandson and looked at Professor Brennan. "I believe it is best that we look for them. Ana, you and Yugi search inside while Professor Brennan and I search outside."

Ana and Yugi nodded understanding. Yugi took out his flashlight, switched it on, and led Ana deeper into the tomb. Neither of them had any idea where Tiara and Yami were, but it was worth a try to locate them to.

Ana prayed that her friend was all right. She wouldn't know how to live with herself if Tiara was injured or worse—dead. She shoved that thought out of her mind, knowing the brunet would be able to take care of herself. But still, she worried and prayed for her friend.

- - - - - - - -

Tiara woke up and shook her head. She looked around the darkness and found her flashlight lying next to her. She picked it up, spotted Yami, and shook him awake. "Yami." She called softly.

He opened his eyes and was dazed. "Wh-What?" He muttered.

Tiara smiled and heaved a sigh of relief. She helped him sit up and checked to make sure he wasn't bleeding. When she didn't find any injuries, she stood and got him to his feet. She suddenly wobbled and fell forward, only to be caught by Yami. "Sorry." She said and looked up at him.

Yami gazed deeply into her blue eyes with his amethyst eyes and he was blushing as he held her close in his arms. "Tiara." He breathed.

Tiara's cheeks flushed. Her throat constricted as he moved closer. Her eyes quickly closed as she jerked her head to the side and sneezed.

Yami let his chin fall to his chest as he sighed in disappointment.

_I can't _believe_ that happened again!_ Thought Tiara. _I did that to Atem. It's not…fair._ She straightened, but did want to know how it would be like to kiss him.

Yami released her and blushed. "Sorry." He murmured.

Tiara shook her head. "We need to find a way out of here."

Yami nodded in agreement. He used his flashlight to scan the area and found a tunnel. "That might work."

Tiara looked towards the tunnel. "Maybe." They walked down the tunnel side-by-side with their flashlights lighting their way. She stole a quick glance at Yami. It pained her some to know that Yami looked exactly like Atem, with a difference of Yami being a lighter tan than Atem.

Yami looked at his wristwatch and pressed a button, lighting it so that the time was visible. He sighed and looked at Tiara. "Is there something wrong?"

Her head perked with surprised and she looked at him. "Whadda ya mean?"

Yami sighed as he looked at the ground as they walked. "You haven't said anything for almost an hour. And…you looked upset."

Tiara looked away with sadness in her eyes. "Oh." She really didn't want to tell him, no matter how true it was, and she really did like him. She felt a jolt surge through her and she shoved Yami out of the way—just in time when an arrow flew out of nowhere.

Tiara got to her feet and helped Yami. "We should be more careful after that." She suggested.

Yami just smiled and said, "What's the worst thing that could happen?" He started walking ahead of her as if to say, "See? Nothing's wrong." He suddenly lost his footing and fell into rushing water.

Tiara's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Yami!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Character Chat**

**dragonchild247:** I am proud to have Anastacia here and part of the fun.

**Ana:** Thanks dragonchild247, but I still prefer people calling me Ana for short.

**Tiara:** What about Yami? And where did the water come from?

**dragonchild247:** Well, you have to find out in the next chapter. ^^

**Tiara:** *growls* I hate you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

**Previously:** Tiara's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Yami!"

- -

Tiara ran after Yami as she watched him thrash about to try and keep his head above the surface. She then dived into the water when she was ahead of him and timed it just right.

Yami continued to thrash and felt an arm wrap around his waist.

"Quick thrashing." Tiara snapped. "It's difficult enough to keep us both up in this blasted current."

Yami did as he was told and felt odd case.

Tiara turned onto her back and used one arm to bring them back to the shore. She pulled them up and flopped onto her back, panting with exhaustion.

Yami was panting too. "Thanks." He muttered. "But…"

Tiara looked at him with confusion. "What?" She asked.

"I had a case of déjà vu." Answered Yami. "The only difference is—"

"—No stallion?" Tiara interrupted as she sat up abruptly.

Yami stared at her with surprise. "Yeah." He replied. "How did you know?"

Tiara looked away, remembering how she saved Atem. "Lucky guess." She then checked Yami's side to make sure he didn't have an injury. She heaved a relieved sigh when she saw that there was no wound. She stood and helped him to his feet. "C'mon."

Yami smiled softly and nodded. They headed away from the rushing water and continued down the hall in the tomb. He glanced at her momentarily. He felt a little confused about why Tiara looked upset now and then.

Tiara couldn't tell him the truth, but she was going to try and give Yami a chance. _I think I'll follow your advice Bastet._ She thought.

"_That's good."_ Said Bastet. _"About time too."_

- - - - - - - -

Ana and Yugi saw a hole in the floor. Ana had a feeling that her friend was down there. She looked at Yugi and asked, "Do you have any rope?"

He nodded and set his backpack down. He unzipped it and started fishing for a coil of rope.

Ana was surprised she didn't see it before. She was a little confused but didn't let it stop her.

Yugi tied one end and tossed the rest of the coil down the hole. "C'mon." He said. He climbed down first and Ana followed. Once they reached the bottom, He closed his eyes and concentrated. He pointed down a tunnel. "They went that way."

Ana looked at him with confusion. "How do you know that?" She muttered.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked at her. "It's a little hard to explain." He replied. He took her hand and went into the tunnel. "We just have to be careful."

Ana nodded. She looked around nervously as they walked. She really hoped Tiara and Yami were all right. She felt a buzz go through her and tensed. "Something's following us." She whispered.

Yugi looked at her for a moment. "What?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling."

- - - -

Tiara and Yami were running for their lives from a shadow creature. "This is not good!" Cried Tiara. She had no idea where the shadow creature came from and why it was chasing them. _Bastet!_ She thought. _Help!_

A golden sprang from Tiara's chest and Bastet appeared. She created a staff in her hands and struck the shadow creature, sending it flying backwards and it disappeared. She then disappeared.

Tiara and Yami stopped and panted from exhaustion. "That…was…close." Yami muttered.

Tiara nodded and sighed. _Thanks Bastet._ She said. _I'm glad you stopped that thing._

"_**Well done Miss Tiara Brennan.**__"_ An unfamiliar male voice complimented.

Tiara's eyes grew wide. "Yami," she said, "did you hear that?"

He nodded. "Any idea who or what it was?" He asked.

Tiara shook her head. "Who are you?" She called.

"_**That is what you must find out yourself.**__"_ The man's voice replied. Then there was silence.

Tiara and Yami looked at each other. "That was weird." Tiara murmured.

"Yeah." Agreed Yami. "Let's just find a way out of here."

Tiara nodded a reply and they walked until they found a mysterious room. They looked around in awe.

The room was enormous. It was circular, but the ceiling couldn't be seen, especially when Tiara and Yami pointed their flashlights upwards. There was an altar in the center.

Yami let out a whistle, which echoed through the room.

Tiara looked at him with surprise.

Yami shrugged. "What?" He retorted. "This place is huge. Can you blame me?"

Tiara sighed and looked towards the altar. She walked towards it cautiously. _Something doesn't sit right with me._ She thought.

"Tiara!" Yami shouted, making her stop halfway.

The shadows seemed to be moving towards them.

Yami hurried towards Tiara and looked around anxiously.

Tiara snarled. "Not again." She growled. "Dealing with weird shadow creatures once is enough."

The shadows stopped after forming a small dome around the couple.

Tiara looked down and saw the turquoise stone around her neck seemed to be glowing. Her eyes grew wide. _Atem._ She thought. She blushed as her eyes moistened.

Yami heaved a heavy sigh and he looked at Tiara. He was surprised to see the stone she had was glowing. "Tiara." He breathed. "What's…going on?"

She looked up at him and smiled softly. "I have no idea." She answered.

"Then why are you so happy about it?" Yami demanded.

Tiara chuckled. "I just am, Yami. I just am." She threw her arms around his neck gave him a big hug.

Yami blushed with wide eyes. He eventually returned her embrace. He smiled slightly and pulled her in closer.

Tiara pulled back slightly and blushed.

Yami leaned towards her.

Tiara closed her eyes and felt his lips massage her own.

The shadows suddenly retreated.

Yami caressed her back with his fingertips. He nibbled her lower lip, pleading to enter.

Tiara was more nervous than shy, however, so she didn't part her lips.

He seemed to understand and went back to just kissing her. He finally pulled away and both of them were panting and blushing. "W-would you…believe me…if I…I said that…was my first kiss?" He stammered breathlessly.

Tiara smiled weakly. "I…th-thought…you've done…it…it before." She replied in the same manner.

Once again, there was an odd case of déjà vu between the two and they finally caught their breaths. "This is getting a little confusing." Yami muttered.

Tiara nodded. _Bastet?_ She thought. _Do you know something about this?_

"I'm afraid not Milady." Bastet replied.

Yami and Tiara released each other and looked towards the altar. "There's one thing left to do." Tiara announced. "And that's find out what's so special about that."

Yami nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Character Chat**

**Tiara:** About time you finished it.

**Yami:** Several days working on this chapter. I thought you were never going to get it done.

**dragonchild247:** Cut me some slack. Writer's block is evil.

**Ana:** So when do Yugi and I meet up with them?

**Yugi:** That's what I'd like to know.

**dragonchild247:** You guys are going to have to wait. That also goes for the mysterious voice that showed up. ^^ Déjà vu is so fun to play with.

**Tiara:** *growls* I don't think so dragonchild247.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

**Previously:** "There's one thing left to do." Tiara announced. "And that's find out what's so special about that."

Yami nodded in agreement.

- -

Tiara and Yami cautiously strolled over to the stone altar in the middle of the room.

On the altar was a scroll made of papyrus.

Tiara reached for the scroll.

Yami snatched her hands quickly. "Hold it, Tiara." He said sharply. "Who knows what could happen if you try to unroll it. It has to be really old. It could become dust."

She looked at him and smiled. "I doubt it." She replied.

Yami released Tiara's hands and nodded understanding. "Be careful." He muttered.

Tiara looked back at the scroll, gently touched it, and slowly unrolled it. A sweat bead trickled down her face as she held her breath.

The writing was in hieroglyphics that seemed to glow.

"That's weird." Yami murmured. "Any clue what it says?"

Tiara studied the writing carefully. _Thank God dad taught me how to read hieroglyphs or other wise I would need to take this and have him translate it._ She thought. Her eyes grew wide. "Whoa." She breathed. "According to this…there are a few people that can summon a ka."

"What does that mean exactly?" Asked Yami.

Tiara shook her head. "I have no idea." She answered. _Bastet._ She thought. _Do you have any idea what this means?_

"_I know not Lady Tiara."_ Bastet answered.

Yami looked at Tiara. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Something doesn't add up. It keeps talking in the future tense."

"I told you it was old."

Tiara gave him a quick jab in the side making Yami shoot back a few feet. "I know that." She stared at the scroll. _Do you think we should take it Bastet?_ She asked.

"_It was planted here milady."_ Bastet replied. _"I know not what would happen if the scroll is removed from it's resting place."_

_I guess yer right._ Tiara thought.

"Tiara!" A very familiar girl's voice called.

Tiara and Yami whirled around. Tiara smiled brightly. "Ana!" She shouted. "Yugi!"

Fast footfalls came and Ana appeared from the shadows. She threw her arms around her friend's neck with a bright smile. "I'm so glad we found you two!" She cheered.

Yugi finally made it to them and panted, "Not fair. Her legs are longer than mine."

"You kept track of her legs?" Yami teased, making his brother blush.

Ana saw the opened scroll, released her young friend, and looked at Tiara. "What is that?" She asked. "Why are the symbols glowing?"

Tiara hesitated, not really knowing if it was a good idea to tell her. "It's a scroll for one thing." She answered. "The symbols are called hieroglyphs and I have no idea why they are glowing." She suddenly felt a jolt surge through her and she saw something move in the shadows.

Ana felt a faint buzz and looked around. "That's weird." She murmured.

Tiara grabbed Ana's arm, pulled her forward, and got between her friend and the attacker. She let out a scream when a shadow creature struck her.

"Tiara!" Yami called.

Ana's eyes grew wide as saucers.

Tiara bent over in pain as blood soaked her tank top, showing distinct scratches on her back. "Bastet." She murmured.

A golden light sprang from her and Bastet appeared. She created a staff in her hands and struck the shadow creature.

The monster seemed to be in agony as it shrank back. It looked like Shadow Ghoul and it wasn't going to play nicely. It disappeared in the shadows.

Bastet looked around.

Tiara finally straightened and looked around also. She found it difficult to find the monster, even with the ability to know where it was.

Ana stared at Bastet in awe. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yami and Yugi also staring at the goddess with amazement.

Tiara snarled. "Is there anyway to catch it?" She hissed.

Bastet didn't answer. She was too focused on trying to find Shadow Ghoul.

Shadow Ghoul came out from a wall behind them and attacked Yami.

"Bastet!" Tiara called.

She complied quickly, got between Yami and Shadow Ghoul, twirled her staff out in front of her clockwise, and a magic seal appeared before her. The seal grew until it was large enough to block Shadow Ghoul's assault.

It backed off with pain and disappeared back into the shadows.

Tiara's knees suddenly buckled and Yami quickly caught her. She had used Bastet more than once without having much time to recover completely and it was taking its toll. Not only was summoning her ka weakening her, but also was the crimson liquid staining her white tank top.

Ana didn't know what to do as she watched her injured friend. _I want to help._ She thought. _I want to help._ She pinched her eyes shut tightly and clenched her teeth together. _I want to help!_

Suddenly, something appeared that even drew Bastet's attention. It was a white light and it slowly took the form of a woman. The light finally faded once the metamorphosis was complete. She was as beautiful as Bastet. She had almond shaped, aqua green eyes, pale skin, and long midnight blue hair that reached down to her feet. She wore the most beautiful blue kimono any mortal had ever seen, with a crimson sash tied around her waist, a fan in the sash, blue sandals, and a headband with a lapis lazuli gem imbedded in it. She looked like Ana. However, she was taller than Ana, her hair reached her feet, and she had aqua green eyes.

Ana felt dizzy and weak. She placed her hand on the altar to keep herself standing.

"Isn't that—?" Yugi started but was too surprised to finish his sentence.

"Otohime?" Yami cried.

Tiara recognized that name. "The Dragon Princess of the Sea and the daughter of Ryujin?" She muttered.

Otohime pulled out her fan, flicked it open and sent a powerful gust of wind at the shadows.

The darkness blew away and Shadow Ghoul had to come out from hiding.

"Water seal!" Tiara commanded Bastet.

She nodded and spread open her feathery black wings. She took off upwards. She twirled her staff in front of her and a magic symbol that stood for water. She then swung her staff at the seal, breaking it, and sending a large spray at Shadow Ghoul.

Shadow Ghoul let out a roar in agony and vanished.

Otohime closed her fan, placed it back in her sash, floated down to Tiara, held her hands out towards the injury, and closed her eyes.

A blue light surrounded her hands and on the scratch marks. The wound slowly disappeared and the crimson stains vanished. The blue light disappeared once the injury was gone.

Otohime let her hands rest at her sides. She turned to Ana and smiled. Then she disappeared at the same time Bastet did.

Ana's vision blurred and she fainted.

Tiara shot to her friend and caught her. "Ana!" She called. Her eyes grew wide with horror. "She's…she's not breathing!"

The boys fell into shock as they tried to help Tiara. Yugi took off his backpack and laid it down.

Tiara gently rested Ana's head onto it and tried to give her friend SPR. "ANA!" She cried and her voice echoed throughout the room.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Character Chat**

**Tiara:** You better not have her die dragonchild247.

**dragonchild247:** *prays to Ra*

**Yami:** This is not good.


	4. Chapter 4

**dragonchild247:** Awe! I hope you guys knew that I meant CPR in the last chapter and not SPR. Bad habit of typing what I say aloud if I'm not paying attention. But I normally don't talk while I type. Anyway, I'll continue with the story changing SPR to CPR.

* * *

**Chapter: 4**

**Previously:** Tiara gently rested Ana's head onto Yugi's backpack and tried to give her friend CPR. "ANA!" She cried and her voice echoed throughout the room.

- -

Ana felt weightless and felt like she was on a cloud. She could hear Tiara calling but her friend sounded miles away. She didn't want to open her eyes, but she wanted to lie in peace and stillness.

"_Why have you come here?" A woman's voice demanded._

_Ana opened her eyes, sat up, and looked around with confusion. "Hello?" She called. "Who's there?"_

_A woman with black hair that reached to her feet and dark eyes appeared. She wore a similar dress to Bastet and she was pale. She also had black wings and she held a single black feather in her hand. She was very beautiful, like Bastet, and she was smiling coolly. "I am Ma'at." She introduced. Her voice sounded like soft velvet._

_Ana stared at Ma'at in awe. "What are you?" She asked._

"_I am the goddess of truth and justice." Answered Ma'at. "Again I ask. Why have you come here?"_

"_I don't know why I'm here." Ana replied. "I'm not actually dead, am I?"_

"_This is my domain." Ma'at explained. "This is the border between life and death." She closed her eyes and her smile faded. "You are not supposed to be here Lady Anastacia. It is not your time."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Do you not hear Lady Tiara calling to you?"_

_Ana nodded slowly. "I guess I should return, huh?"_

"_Yes. In fact, you must return. The dangers awaiting Lady Tiara will be too great for her to face alone. You need to aid her in the battle."_

_Before Ana could ask Ma'at sent her back to the world of the living. She then blacked out._

- - - - - - - -

Ana woke up and still felt weightless. She saw Tiara, Yugi, and Yami looming over her with worry. She stared at Tiara and muttered with a dazed look, "Could you tell me the story about the Bunny?"

Yami snickered from that question. "That sounds like someone else I know." He teased, making Yugi blush and shove him slightly.

Tiara tried not to laugh as she helped her friend sit up. "I thought we lost you, Ana." She said. "You weren't breathing and I tried to give you CPR."

Ana smiled brightly as she fixed her glasses. "Don't worry, Tiara." She replied. "Ma'at told me that it wasn't my time and sent me back." She felt her normal weight return as her soul was anchored to her body again.

Yugi and Yami looked at her with confusion.

Tiara was surprised. "You saw Ma'at?" She breathed.

Ana nodded slowly. "Why? Is that bad?"

Tiara shook her head. "No. Well. Not all bad. Well. Never mind. We need to focus on getting out of here."

"Head back the same way we came." Yugi suggested. "I left the rope behind anyway so we can climb out." He grinned as he looked at his brother. "I told you it would come in handy."

"Shut up." Yami murmured. All 4 teens stood. "Let's get out of here."

Tiara grabbed the scroll from the altar, carefully rolled it back up, and stuck it into Yugi's backpack. "Maybe dad can translate it after scolding me for running off again." She explained.

Yugi slung his backpack over his shoulders and fearsome foursome left the mysterious room to head back to the adults.

Ana looked at Yugi with confusion on her face. "How did you know where Tiara and Yami went?" She asked.

"It's a little thing the two of us have." Yami answered before Yugi could speak.

"It's like a sixth sense that we share." Added Yugi. "It can get a little confusing."

Tiara thought about Ana's ka and wondered why it was Otohime from Japanese mythology.

"_Not all people with a ka turn out to be Egyptian or humanoid."_ Bastet reassured her. _"Otohime can also turn into a dragon, remember?"_

_Yeah,_ answered Tiara, _I remember. I read about it. Does that also mean Ana has a special name like me?_

"_Aye."_ Bastet replied. _"Like Otohime, Ana's other name is Japanese. She must also learn this name if she is to help you in the future."_

Tiara sighed. _I know, Bastet. I just hope dad isn't too angry with me._

- - - - - - - -

The sun almost fully set outside the tomb as Professor Brennan and Solomon Muto looked for the teens. Solomon heard Yugi from inside the tomb and knew Tiara and Yami were found. "Professor Brennan!" He called.

Yugi, Ana, Tiara, and Yami came out of the tomb. All 4 were a little filthy but it was good to see that they were all right.

Professor Brennan ran up to them and hugged his daughter tightly. "I thought you weren't going to wander off again." He said.

Tiara blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry dad." She muttered. "Curiosity got the better of me."

Professor Brennan laughed. "We should all head off and get some rest for tomorrow." He suggested as he released his only child. He looked at Yami and winked.

Yami blushed and directed his eyes up at the sky. He pushed Yugi when he heard his brother snickering. "Uh…" he hesitated. "Mister Brennan…w-with your permission…"

"Have Tiara back before midnight." Professor Brennan replied quickly with a grin. "And I expect nothing serious to happen."

That statement made a beet red blush snake across Tiara and Yami's noses.

Ana and Yugi snickered. Ana went with Professor Brennan and Yugi left with Solomon.

Tiara walked with Yami to his car and sighed, "It's surprising that you've got yer own car. I don't think I would have been able to stand for another minute with Yugi and yer grandpa."

Yami smiled faintly. "I wouldn't stand even a millisecond with them." He told her. "So…where do you want to go?"

Tiara swayed slightly almost dancing as she looked down at the ground. "I really don't know." She answered.

"How about a better place to see the stars?"

Tiara's face lit up as she flung her arms around Yami's neck. "That would be great!" She cheered.

Yami chuckled as he carefully pried her away. "All right. C'mon."

Tiara hopped into the front passenger seat. She waited patiently as Yami climbed into the driver's seat.

He started the car and drove off. "I know a pretty good place. I usually snuck off when I need to cool off and think."

Tiara sighed and looked out the window. She watched the desert pass by and wondered what it was and where it was located. Her mind came back to reality when she heard music playing.

"Sorry." Yami muttered. "The silence really started to get to me."

Tiara smiled and looked out the window again. She had the sinking feeling that it was very familiar to her. Memories of what happened to her last year came back.

- - - - - - - -

Tiara and Yami sat in the cooling sand near the car as they stared up at the starry night sky. "They look so close." She said as she reached up towards the sky. "It's almost like I can touch 'em." She smiled brightly and lied down. She laced her fingers together behind her head.

Yami felt déjà vu again but didn't let it bother him. He lied down next to her and rested his hands on his stomach. "They really do, don't they?" He breathed.

Tiara nodded. She slowly batted her coal black eyelashes. "How often do you actually come here?" She asked.

Yami chuckled with a small smile. "Sometimes once a week," he answered, "other times it's every night. I don't know why really, but I feel like I've been here once before…with you."

Tiara blushed. She sat up quickly and realized that this was the place where she and Atem where after their little sparring match. She didn't know how to break it to Yami, but she wasn't ready to tell him."

Yami sat up and looked at her with guilt and sadness. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean…"

Tiara shook her head. "No. It's ok. I just…" She swallowed the lump that had quickly formed in her throat. "I just thought I felt something crawl down my shirt." She prayed he believed her.

Yami smiled slightly. "I see." He took her hand into his own, brought it up to his lips, and gently kissed it.

Tiara felt a tingle where his soft lips touched her hand, making her blush a beet red.

Yami released her hand and looked back up at the sky.

Tiara tried not to stare at her hand with stars in her eyes and a dreamy smile on her face. _Oh wow._ She thought. _Oh wow. Oh wow._ She had to control the urge to kiss the place on her hand he had done a moment ago. She snapped back to herself when she realized she was acting like the way she did a year ago.

Yami took a deep breath and sighed.

Tiara rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Yami."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her. "You're welcome, Tiara."

A gentle wind blew through the desert and played with their hair some.

Tiara felt a sudden jolt surge through her, making her eyes shoot open, and straighten. "Uh-oh." She murmured. "That's not good."

"What is it?"

Tiara shot to her feet and her guard was up. "I don't know. But I'm not liking it."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Character Chat**

**Tiara:** What the hell are you planning dragonchild247?

**Dragonchild247:** *shrugs shoulders* I really have no clue. I haven't thought that far yet.

**Yami:** *sigh* We'll have to wait until you do figure it out.

**Dragonchild247:** ^^' Pretty much.

**Tiara:** *growls* I hate you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: 5**

**Previously:** Tiara felt a sudden jolt surge through her, making her eyes shoot open and straighten. "Uh-oh." She murmured. "That's not good."

"What is it?" Yami asked.

Tiara shot to her feet and her guard was up. "I don't know. But I'm not liking it."

- -

The wind blew stronger which made it kick up sand.

Tiara concentrated on the feeling she had. _I can't risk summoning Bastet again._ She thought. _I've summoned her one too many times today._

Yami stood up and looked around. He seemed like he also had a bad feeling.

Shadows slowly rose up around them and closed far above their heads like a dome.

"This isn't good." Tiara said. "I'm definitely not liking this."

A shadowy figure of a man appeared before them. Then he became visible. He wore white robes and a white turban on his head. He was an Egyptian, judging by how dark his skin tone was and he had piercing blank eyes. "I challenge you to a Shadow Game." He spat.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. She looked at Yami.

He was as white as a sheet and his amethyst eyes were the size of plates.

Tiara looked back at the shadowed man. "What's your game?" She asked.

"Just a simple one on one." The mysterious man answered. "You and me, Lady Tiara. If I win, you must give up your ka and tell me the name Ra had given you."

Yami tensed. _What is he talking about?_ He wondered. _I know about Bastet, but a name Ra gave to Tiara? I'm confused._

Tiara smiled coolly. "What if I win?" She said. "I'm assuming you'll let me keep my ka and I don't tell you the name Ra gave to me."

The man nodded a reply. "I will also introduce myself to you if you win." He added.

"All right." Replied Tiara. "I accept your challenge. Name your game."

Yami grabbed her arm as he stared at her. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

Tiara looked at him and smiled reassuringly. "I'll be all right, Yami." She reassured. She brushed her lips against his cheek, making him release her arm and she stepped forward.

A large altar appeared between the man and Tiara. On the altar were stone tablets of different shapes scattered in a pile. Next to the tablets was a blindfold.

"We will both put together a puzzle." The man explained. "However, we will both be blindfolded and you are not allowed to summon your ka."

"Seems simple enough." Tiara muttered. She picked up the blindfold, covered her eyes with it, and tied it behind her head. _This might be harder than I thought._ She told herself.

"_You can do it milady."_ Bastet reassured. _"You are able to handle anything."_

Tiara smiled. _Thanks Bastet._ She said.

"Begin." The man said.

Tiara picked up a tablet and carefully felt the edges. She set it down, picked up the next piece, and repeated the process. She was nervous but she wasn't about to take off the blindfold.

Yami stood on the sidelines, tense and his heart was racing as he watched them work on their puzzles. He was worried about Tiara and feared that she would lose Bastet. He saw how much farther the man was and held his breath.

"This piece…goes here." Tiara murmured. She quickly ran her hand over the puzzle. _I'm only a quarter done._ She thought. She snatched another piece, felt the edges, and placed it where it was supposed to go. She continued to work at a fast pace, being careful not to miss anything. She could feel her heart racing.

"_Relax Lady Tiara."_ Bastet said. _"You are doing all right."_

_But I don't even know how far this guy is._ Tiara pointed out. She ran her hand over the puzzle. _I'm barely halfway done._

"_Then do not waist anymore time milady."_ Bastet ordered calmly. _"You must not let this man win or you will lose me forever and he will use your other name against you."_

- - - - - - - -

**Hotel**

Ana felt a faint buzzing and she looked out the window. _Something's wrong._ She thought. _I feel like Tiara's in trouble but I can't do anything and I don't know where she is._

"_You must remain calm milady."_ A voice said from within her mind. It was a woman's and it sounded like gentle waves from the water. _"Lady Tiara will be safe."_

Ana swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Tiara." She murmured.

- - - -

Tiara ran her hand over the puzzle and felt a wave of relief. _I'm almost done._ She thought. She picked up another piece and felt the edges. She smiled brightly. "I know where this goes." She murmured. She set the piece in its place and grabbed another piece.

Yami looked at the man and saw that he was behind Tiara now.

Tiara placed the last piece in its spot and felt around to make sure there were no other pieces. She smiled triumphantly. "Done." She announced.

Yami let out a sigh that he had forgotten he was holding.

The man pulled off his blindfold. "So you are." He muttered.

Tiara tore off her blindfold and saw how close to done he was. _If I didn't waist time trying to make sure I didn't miss anything,_ she thought bitterly, _he wouldn't be so close._

"_You won milady."_ Bastet reassured. _"That is all that matters."_

"A deal's a deal." Tiara snapped.

The man bowed as the puzzles, blindfolds, and the altar disappeared. "My name is Shadi." He introduced.

"Why did you want Bastet in the first place?" Demanded Tiara.

The shadow dome disappeared.

Shadi straightened and looked at Tiara. "There are people who are able to summon a ka in this time." He explained. "It should not be possible. The gods becoming fond of certain humans and giving them the ability to summon a ka is a very dangerous thing. There are those who choose to use their ka as a method of evil."

"You just wanted to be sure Tiara wasn't one of them." Yami said.

"I saved the world and yer accusing me of causing chaos?" Tiara shouted.

"I did not know that you had the goddess Bastet." Shadi replied blankly. "There is someone else that has an Egyptian goddess, similar to your ka. However, this person has Sekhmet as their ka."

Bastet appeared—only visible to Tiara—and she wasn't happy. _"My opposite."_ She hissed.

_What do you mean?_ Asked Tiara.

"_Just as I am the goddess of protection,"_ Bastet answered, _"Sekhmet is the goddess of destruction."_

Tiara felt her blood run cold. Before she could ask Shadi another question, he disappeared. "So Shadi's looking for the person that has Sekhmet." She muttered. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers. "What if he goes after Ana?!"

"C'mon." Yami said. He and Tiara hurried to his car.

Tiara hopped into the front passenger side as Yami climbed into the driver side.

Yami started his car and drove off. He could see how worried Tiara was and felt the same way.

- - - - - - - -

Ana was in the shower and thinking if Tiara was ok. She didn't have the buzzing feeling anymore, but that didn't stop her from worrying about her friend. She shut off the water, opened the curtain, stepped out, and wrapped a towel around her.

A sudden jolt surged through her and she turned around.

Ana's eyes grew as wide as saucers and she let out a scream. She blacked out and remembered nothing.

- - - -

Tiara stormed into the hotel room, which startled her father. "Where's Ana?" She demanded breathlessly. Behind her were Yugi and Yami.

Professor Brennan was standing by the bathroom door. "I've been trying to get in," he answered, "she screamed but she locked the door."

Tiara ran up to him and rammed the door with her shoulder repeatedly. "Ana!" She shouted. "Ana! Ana! Open the door!"

Yami and Yugi hurried over. Yami pulled out something to pick the lock. "Look out." He said quickly.

Tiara stopped, stepped aside, and rubbed her shoulder.

Yami picked the lock and opened the door.

Ana lied on the floor with a towel around her. Her eyes were open and they were dark.

Tiara ran in, dropped to her knees, and checked her friend's pulse. She carefully picked up Ana and held her. "Ana." She whispered.

Ana was still breathing, but something was off.

"_Otohime is missing."_ Bastet said.

Tiara snarled. _It was whoever has Sekhmet, wasn't it?_ She hissed.

"_Aye."_ Answered Bastet.

"Dad," Tiara snapped, "call the hospital."

Professor Brennan nodded and hurried to the phone.

Yami walked up to her, knelt down, and wrapped one arm around her. "We'll find whoever did this." He tried to reassure.

"Ana's ka is gone, Yami." Tiara hissed.

Yugi looked down at the floor. "We have to tell grandpa." He reminded his brother.

Tiara looked over her shoulder to Yugi with surprise. "What do you mean?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Character Chat**

**Tiara:** If Ana dies, dragonchild247, I'll pummel you.

**dragonchild247:** *prays to Ra*

**Yami:** *sigh* Is that all you're going to do?

**dragnchild247:** *nods and continues to pray to Ra*

**Yugi:** We still need to tell grandpa.

**dragonchild247:** You have to wait for the next chapter folks. *prays to Ra*


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6**

**Previously:** Yugi looked down at the floor. "We have to tell grandpa." He reminded his brother.

Tiara looked over her shoulder to Yugi with surprise. "What do you mean?"

- -

Yami shot a warning glance at Yugi and sighed. "We can explain, Tiara." He said. "It's hard to believe, but it's true."

"Try me." Tiara hissed as she glared venomously at him. "I have a ka that happens to be the Egyptian goddess of protection. How hard is it to believe?"

Yami and Yugi flinched slightly. They had to tell Solomon what happened to poor Ana and have him help explain to Tiara what they knew.

The ambulance eventually showed up and took Ana to the hospital. Professor Brennan followed them while Tiara went with Yugi and Yami to their hotel room where they were staying with their grandpa.

Solomon was currently in the bathroom so the 3 teens waited patiently. He opened the door, stepped into the room, and almost jumped out of his skin. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Ana had to go to the hospital." Yugi answered.

Solomon's eyes grew wide. "Why?" He breathed.

"Someone took Otohime from her, grandpa." Yami replied.

Tiara didn't know if their grandfather would believe them; however, she was surprised to see that he did believe his grandsons. _How much do they really know?_ She thought.

Solomon sat down on the bed closest to the door to the hotel room. "Do you know who did it?" He muttered.

Yugi and Yami shook their heads. "No." They murmured.

Tiara felt odd being in the room with the Muto family.

Solomon looked at Tiara calmly. "You haven't told her." He said as if reading her mind—or, at least, reading the expression on her face.

"It's a little difficult to explain, grandpa." Yugi protested.

"So we kinda hoped you would help." Added Yami.

Solomon nodded understanding. A small smile formed. "My grandsons have told me that you have a ka." He explained to Tiara. "It is Bastet, correct?"

She nodded slowly. "How much do you 3 know?" She demanded. "And do you guys know about Shadi?"

Solomon's smile faded and his face showed guilt. "Yes, we know about Shadi. We also know about those today who have a ka. Yami told me about the scroll you found in that tomb. Shadi is trying to find someone who has Sekhmet as his or her ka. We…well…" He hesitated and sighed. "The 3 of us try to find those who have a ka."

Tiara's eyes grew as wide as saucers. She looked at Yami and saw how guilty he was of himself. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Yami shrank back and said nothing.

"We couldn't tell you before because we were not very sure if you had a ka." Solomon told her.

"We weren't allowed to tell Ana either." Yugi added. "Kinda like you, Tiara, we had to keep a lot of things a secret from many people."

Tiara looked down and flopped down on the bed closest to the bathroom. She was so confused and felt a little betrayed.

"Please try to understand," Solomon tried to reassure her, "none of us truly wanted to harm you in any way. Especially Yami."

Tiara's eyes ached and began to sting with tears.

Yugi picked his backpack up from off the floor and set it on the bed Solomon was sitting on. He opened it, fished through it, and pulled out the scroll Tiara had given him to hold onto.

She looked up with surprise. "I completely forgot about that."

Yugi handed it to Solomon. "Grandpa?"

He took it, unrolled it carefully, and read it silently to himself. Solomon looked at Tiara with shock. "According to this, you have to fight whoever has Sekhmet."

Her blood ran cold.

- - - - - - - -

Professor Brennan sat alone in the waiting room at the hospital to get word on Ana. He was worried about his daughter as well as her friend.

"Excuse me sir." A girl's voice said. She sounded close to Tiara's age. "Can you come with me? It is about the patient."

Professor Brennan looked up and nodded understanding. He rose to his feet and followed the young girl to a room with no one around.

The girl had long, raven black hair but kept her back to him so he couldn't see her face. By how she sounded, she was an Egyptian, but she had unnaturally pale skin. She wore a lab coat with black jeans and tennies. She looked about Yami's height.

"Is there news on Ana's condition?" Asked Professor Brennan.

The girl turned around to face him. She had hazel eyes and wearing a black shirt. "No." She hissed with a sneer. "Too bad, your daughter won't know about your condition in time."

Professor Brennan's eyes grew wide. Suddenly, he blacked out and remembered nothing.

- - - -

Tiara was pacing vigorously back and forth in the hotel room. "Whoever has Sekhmet attacked Ana when no one could _possibly_ get into the bathroom without being heard." She muttered. "I have to fight this person just to save my friend."

Solomon rubbed his temples with his first and second fingers. He was getting dizzy and a headache from watching her pace nonstop.

Tiara suddenly stopped when her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket, flipped it open, pressed a button, and put it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked. She suddenly grew horrified. "My father's in a coma? How?"

The color left Solomon, Yugi, and Yami's faces.

Tiara's eyes moistened and she nodded slowly. "Yes." She muttered, fighting the urge to cry. "Thank you. Goodbye." She hung up and tossed her cell phone onto the bed. She then fell to her knees and sobbed.

Yami knelt down next to her, put his arms around her, and held her close to comfort her.

Tiara fell silent while her whole body still trembled from quiet sobs. _Why me?_ Thought Tiara. _Someone is targeting those close to me._

"_It must be the one who has Sekhmet."_ Bastet hissed.

"It's not fair." Tiara murmured. "First Ana, now my dad."

"Someone is trying to intimate you, Tiara." Solomon said.

_And it's working._ Thought Yami. _If she's distracted, Tiara won't be able to keep her guard up or fight. Not only that, but she won't be able to summon Bastet._

Tiara clung to Yami's clothes and buried her face into his shirt. "Why me?" She murmured her voice muffled in the cloth. "I couldn't get to Ana in time. And I couldn't protect my own father."

Yami gently stroked her hair and made a faint shushing noise.

"Tiara should stay here for the night." Suggested Solomon. "We have a better chance of protecting her from whoever has Sekhmet."

Yugi nodded.

Tiara pulled away from Yami and shot to her feet. She was angry, and tears still in her eyes. "No!" She shouted.

Yami slowly rose to his feet. "Tiara…" he began.

"I don't care!" She interrupted. Tears spilled over the brims of her eyes. "Ana was attacked and now my dad!" She shook her head and pinched her eyes shut tight. All she could get out of her throat was hiccups and sobs. Then she threw her arms around Yami's neck and buried her face into his shirt again.

He put his arms around her and held her.

- - - - - - - -

Hours went by and Tiara eventually stopped crying and her body went limp in Yami's arms. He scooped her up and carefully laid her down in bed. He then covered her with the blanket. He carefully brushed her bangs out of her face and kissed her on the forehead.

Solomon continued to study the scroll. He finally sighed and carefully rolled it back up. "We should get some rest." He announced softly, being careful not to wake Tiara. "I highly doubt whoever attacked Ana and Professor Brennan, won't attack Tiara if she has others with her."

Yugi and Yami nodded in agreement. They shut off the lights and took the floor while Solomon took the bed across from the bed where Tiara was sleeping. Yami lied in his sleeping bag, staying close to Tiara and slowly drifted to sleep.

- - - -

Outside the hotel room the Muto family and Tiara were sleeping was the same girl who was with Professor Brennan before he fell into a coma. "Damn." She hissed. "That blasted wench is protected by those 3 pathetic mortals."

"_Easy milady."_ A woman's voice said. _"We cannot have you destroying them just yet. It would draw to much attention to us."_

She snarled. "You think I don't know that Sekhmet?" She snapped. She then sneered. "Tiara might have your opposite, but she looks pretty weak."

"_Do not under estimate Bastet, milady."_ Sekhmet spat. _"She may appear to be like a weak housecat but she is very strong. Bastet is not known as the goddess of protection by being a pushover."_

The girl chuckled. "We're no pushovers either Sekhmet." She leapt off the building and disappeared into the darkness.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Character Chat**

**Tiara:** Who was that chick?

**dragonchild247:** *shrugs shoulders*

**Yami:** You're not going to tell us, are you?

**dragonchild247:** Not really.

**Yugi:** You don't know her name yet either, do you?

**dragonchild247:** ^^' Well…you see…I…no.

**Tiara:** *sigh* Go figure. Is my dad going to be all right at least?

**dragonchild247:** *prays to Ra*


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 7**

**Previously:** _"Do not under estimate Bastet, milady."_ Sekhmet spat. _"She may appear to be like a weak housecat but she is very strong. Bastet is not known as the goddess of protection by being a pushover."_

The girl chuckled. "We're no pushovers either Sekhmet." She leapt off the building and disappeared into the darkness.

- -

Tiara woke up and felt her eyes sting after she had cried for hours. She then noticed that it was dark in the room. She rolled onto her side and saw Yami on the floor. She reached down and gently brushed a bang from his face.

He woke up and looked at her. "Are you alright Tiara?" He asked softly, being careful not to wake Solomon or Yugi.

She nodded slightly. "I forgot I fall asleep after crying for so long." She whispered.

Yami reached up with one hand and laced his fingers with hers. "You soaked my shirt you know." He teased.

Tiara blushed. "I'm sorry about that." She replied.

Yami smiled softly. "It's fine." He said. "Do you feel a little better at least?"

Tiara nodded. "But we still need to find whoever put Ana and my dad in a coma."

"I know. We will too. I promise."

Tiara cracked a small smile but it faded. "Did you know that Shadi was going to challenge me to a Shadow Game?"

Yami shook his head. "I didn't even know he was still around. He…Shadi…well…he was the guardian the Millennium Items—or something like that."

Tiara remembered all 7 Millennium Items and what each one could do—or pretty darn close to what they could do. She took a deep breath and sighed. Then she looked at the clock. "7 in the morning. When did I actually fall asleep?"

"It was two o'clock when you fell asleep." Yami sat up and released her hand. He crawled out of his sleeping bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

Tiara sat up slowly and let out a sigh. She tossed the covers off and swung her legs over the side. She shook her head slightly. She got up and headed to the bathroom despite the fact Yami was already in there.

He jumped with surprise and looked at her. Fortunately, he was just brushing his teeth.

Tiara didn't look at him. She washed her face and felt his eyes on her, but ignored it. She was pretty occupied with her own thoughts about whoever had Sekhmet. _My guess is the person is a girl._ She thought.

"_What makes you say that Lady Tiara?"_ Asked Bastet.

_You're my ka._ Tiara answered. _If Sekhmet is your opposite, the person who has her is also a girl and my opposite._

Yami finally finished brushing his teeth and sighed.

Tiara rested her head on his shoulder and sniffed. "I still wonder why I was picked over all other people." She murmured.

Yami put his arms around her. "Things happen for a reason, Tiara." He whispered to her. "I wish I could tell you differently."

Tiara closed her eyes and nodded understanding. She slipped her arms around him.

- - - - - - - -

Sekhmet appeared—only being visible to the girl she was connected to. _"You are getting impatient, milady."_ She said. _"You must be careful. Lady Tiara may take advantage of this."_

The pale Egyptian girl snorted. "Whatever Sekhmet." She snapped. "I can handle it. I have an advantage over Tiara Brennan. She hasn't trained in magic when she was very young. I have." She laughed. "I will defeat her and rule this world! Not even Shadi will stand in my way!"

Sekhmet sneered. _"You have learned very well, milady."_ She chuckled.

- - - -

Solomon, Yugi, Yami, and Tiara went to the hospital to visit Professor Brennan and Ana there. Tiara visited her father first and sat next to him. "Dad," she said, "I know you probably didn't believe me when I told you about it last year. I do have a ka and I'm sorry this happened to you." She bowed her head. "I'm also sorry about what happened last year…what I did is what I mean. I left that part out because I knew you would be angry if I told you."

There was something small and white was sticking out from Professor Brennan's hand.

Tiara saw it, reached over with one hand, and slipped the white piece of paper out of her father's hand. She carefully unfolded the paper and read it. She got frustrated. "I can read Egyptian hieroglyphs," she hissed, "not Arabic." She got up, bent over the bed, and kissed her father gently on the cheek. She then hurried out of the room with the note clutched tightly in her hand and ran down the hall to see Ana.

Unfortunately, she bumped into Yami, which made her lose the paper. "What's wrong?" He said quickly.

Tiara snatched up the paper from off the floor and held it to him—the words up so he could see. "I found this when I was in my dad's room." She explained breathlessly.

Yami stared at it for a moment. "Who are Moswen and Kanika?" He muttered.

"You can read Arabic?" Tiara asked with surprise.

Yami nodded.

"Then what does the whole thing say?" Demanded Tiara as she thrust the paper to him.

Sighing, Yami read:

**As you can see, your father and precious friend are out in a coma. You'd be surprised to know how easy it was to capture their souls, especially your friend's ka. I'm assuming that you are aware the two of us must have a Duel to decide the fate of the world. Also, if I win, I get your ka and you have to tell me the name Ra gave you. I will see you in person soon, Moswen.**

**Kanika**

Tiara remembered something from what her father told her. "They're both girl names. Moswen means 'white' and Kanika means 'black.' Am I right?"

Yami shrugged. "I guess so. They're both Egyptian, I know that much. I just want to know why this person is calling herself 'Kanika' and you 'Moswen.' Unless she's trying to distinguish the whole Yin and Yang thing with you two."

Tiara shook her head. "I need to see Ana."

Yami nodded and led her to Ana's room.

Ana was unconscious, her eyes were closed, and she had small, thin tubes in her arms.

Tiara hurried to her friend's side and took Ana's hand. She had worry and fear in her eyes. _I don't know what to do._ She thought. _I wish you were here Ana. Right now, more than ever._ She closed her eyes. _Kanika is not my opposite's real name, I know that._ She rested her head on Ana's shoulder and a tear escaped.

Yami placed one hand on the brunet girl's shoulder. "Tiara…" He said but hesitated.

Something in the back of her mind kept saying _Chikako_. Tiara opened her eyes and looked at Ana's sleeping face. She straightened, shrugged off Yami's hand, and turned to him. "I think whoever Kanika is, she challenged Ana to a Shadow Game and Ana lost."

Yami's eyes grew wide. "How do you know that?"

Tiara shook her head. "I keep hearing a name. Chikako. I think it might be connected to Ana and Otohime. Any idea what 'Chikako' means?"

Yami smiled proudly. "Chikako means 'friendly child' or 'child of a thousand joys.' I think it fits Ana since she's always friendly and joyful."

Tiara released Ana's hand, flung her arms around his neck, and smashed her lips into his.

Yami blushed with embarrassment. He closed his eyes and wrapped arms around her. His lips moved and clung to hers, returning the kiss with passion.

Tiara pulled away and blushed. "I'm sorry Yami." She whispered. She wriggled free from his arms and turned back to her best friend. "This is all my fault."

Yami shook his head. "Don't say that."

Yugi and Solomon walked into the room. "We better go." Suggested Solomon. "We need to stop whoever is causing this."

Yami turned to his grandfather and brother and nodded. He looked back to Tiara.

She nodded slowly. Then she bent over the bed and kissed Ana on the forehead. She straightened turned to them with a blank look. "Once we figure out how to stop the bitch who did this," she said flatly, "someone should stay with my father and Ana in case they wake up."

Solomon nodded understanding. "All right." He, Yugi, Yami, and Tiara left Ana's room.

- - - - - - - -

Tiara sat in the hotel room with the Muto family, studying the ancient Egyptian spell book Mahado had given her a year ago. She listened to Solomon suggest ideas to Yugi and Yami, and eventually tuned them out.

Bastet appeared—only being visible to Tiara. _"Please do not be angry milady."_ She said calmly.

_I'm not angry._ Tiara lied. _Why would I be angry?_

"_You are becoming a hollow shell since we left the hospital."_ Bastet replied. _"Please Lady Tiara—"_

_Stop with the 'milady' and 'Lady Tiara.'_ She begged. She slammed the spell book shut and held her head in her hands. _I had a normal life for at least 14 years. Then a year ago, I discover I have a ka and that I'm not normal._

Bastet sat down next to Tiara. She was silent.

_I fall for a pharaoh who was dead thousands of years before I was born._ Continued Tiara. _I saved the world from the Devil—how that works I'll never know—and I chose to go back to my time._

Bastet looked down at the floor. _"Pharaoh Atem promised that you two would meet again."_ She reminded.

_And I did._ Tiara agreed. She looked up and stared at Yami. _Now and then it tears me up inside that Yami looks exactly like Atem. Yugi looks like Atem too…but not like his brother._ She flopped onto her back and stared at the ceiling. _Bastet, I've fallen for Yami Muto and I can't help it. I'm in love with him. What am I going to do?_

Bastet smiled. _"Do what you do best milady."_

A smile cracked Tiara's rosy lips. _And what's that?_

"_Hold on for one more day."_

Tiara's smile widened. _That's actually a song, but thank you Bastet. I'm glad to have met you._

"_And I am glad to be your ka and your partner."_

Tiara slowly drifted to sleep and Bastet disappeared.

Solomon looked at her. He smiled slightly.

Yami picked Tiara up, lied her down properly, and covered her with the blanket on the bed.

Tiara's cell phone suddenly buzzed since it was on vibrate.

Yami picked it up, flipped it open, and put it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked. He was silent at first. "Yes. I see. All right. Thank you. Goodbye." He hung up and was silent for a long moment. "A girl named Asrar knows the real identity of Kanika."

"What did she say?" Asked Yugi.

"To meet us in the morning at the lobby." Yami answered. "She says she's Kanika's twin sister." He looked at Tiara's sleeping face. "And she also says she knows about Bastet and Sekhmet."

"What does Asrar mean again?" Solomon quizzed knowing Yami's knowledge about the Arabic language.

"Asrar is Arabic meaning 'secret,' grandpa."

* * *

**Character Chat**

**Tiara:** All right dragonchild247. The suspense is bothering me. What is Kanika's real name?

**dragonchild247:** I'm not telling you. *grin* Then it would be no fun if I told you now.

**Yami:** And what's up with Asrar?

**dragonchild247:** That's for me to know and for you guys to find out. *chuckles evilly*


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8**

**Previously:** "Yes. I see. All right. Thank you. Goodbye." He hung up and was silent for a long moment. "A girl Asrar knows the real identity of Kanika."

"What did she say?" Asked Yugi.

"To meet us in the morning at the lobby." Yami answered. "She says she's Kanika's twin sister." He looked at Tiara's sleeping face. "And she also says she knows about Bastet and Sekhmet."

"What does Asrar mean again?" Solomon quizzed knowing Yami's knowledge about the Arabic language.

"Asrar is Arabic meaning 'secret,' grandpa."

- -

Tiara, Yami, Yugi, and Solomon were in the lobby of the hotel as they waited for Asrar. Tiara didn't know what Asrar was going to tell them and why she was going to tell them about Kanika.

A girl walked up to them. She looked like an Egyptian but she had a lighter tan than most. She had hazel, teen eyes and long, raven black hair. She smiled politely and bowed. "My name is Asrar." She introduced.

Tiara saw how honest Asrar was. She, however, kept her guard up in case Asrar tried to do or say anything that might not be helpful.

"My twin sister, Samar is…the one you're looking for." Asrar explained. "She often uses 'Kanika' to say that she's the black to someone's white." She looked at Tiara. "And she called you 'Moswen,' am I right?"

Tiara nodded a reply.

Asrar's eyes moistened. "Samar means 'the darkness of the night' in Arabic. Her other name is fairly similar in ancient Egyptian. I'm sorry to what my sister has done to your friend and your father."

"How did you know what she did to Ana and my dad?" Demanded Tiara.

Asrar closed her eyes. "Samar told me." She answered.

"I think it's best to go back to the hotel room." Solomon suggested.

Asrar's eyes shot open and she shook her head. "I know my sister. That's where she'll be expecting you. Please, if we go someplace else she won't be able to listen to our conversation." Her eyes became pleading. "You need to trust me."

Yugi, Yami, and Solomon looked at Tiara.

Tiara nodded slowly. "What choice do we have?" She murmured.

Asrar smiled slightly. "Thank you Lady Tiara." She replied.

_Am I making the right call Bastet?_ Thought Tiara.

"_That is not my place to decide, milady."_ Bastet answered. _"You follow what your heart tells you."_

Tiara took a deep breath and sighed. "You lead, Asrar, we'll follow."

She nodded understanding.

- - - - - - - -

Asrar sat in the middle of Solomon and Yugi with Yami and Tiara across from them in a booth at a restaurant. "Samar isn't what you would call…an angel." Asrar explained. "We're twins, you see. I'm the younger of the twins and Samar never wanted anything to do with family or friends. She often told me everything and I kept her secrets to myself.

"Samar told me several years back that she had a ka," continued Asrar, "and that she had a name that was given to her by some a god—or something like that. Since then, she's been practicing magic and learning about Shadow Games." She shivered slightly. "I tried to convince her to stop, but she had become too obsessed and then I found out about the identity of her ka.

"Her ka was a reflection of her heart, just like yours Tiara." Asrar closed her eyes. "After she told me what she did to Anastacia and Professor Homer Brennan, I knew she had gone too far." She opened her eyes and looked at Tiara sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I stole your friend's cell phone so I could contact you."

Tiara was surprised. "It's fine." She said. "May I have it back, please?"

Asrar nodded, pulled out Ana's mobile phone, and set it on the table. She watched Tiara take it and stuff it into her pocket. "There is in fact a place where the biggest Shadow Game between you and my sister will take place."

"Where would that be?" Asked Solomon.

"The tomb where your grandsons found Tiara last year." Asrar answered. "It was very special indeed. There was a spell placed on the altar that would send someone back in time about as far as ancient Egypt—give or take 3 to 5 millennia back."

"Sounds like you've had some experience with magic too." Yugi muttered.

Asrar nodded. "Not as much as Samar." She added.

Tiara took a deep breath and sighed. _So it's back to where it all began._ She thought. _I have to stop Asrar's sister in the tomb I went to the first time with my dad. You know what that means Bastet?_

"_Aye, milady."_ Answered her ka. _"This battle will be for permanent keeps. We cannot let her win."_

_I agree._ Tiara said. _This is going to be very dangerous._

- - - - - - - -

"_Your sister seems to have betrayed you milady."_ Sekhmet announced.

Samar sneered. "So it would seem." She muttered. "I guess even Asrar cannot keep a secret forever." Her sneer widened. "I guess I'll have to send her to the Shadow Realm like I did with Anastacia and Tiara's precious father."

Sekhmet grinned. _"No mercy."_ She whispered.

* * *

**Character Chat:**

**Tiara:** This should be interesting.

**dragonchild247:** A battle for permanent keeps is interesting?

**Tiara:** To me it is.

**dragonchild247:** -sigh- I think I had you in ancient Egypt too long in the first story.

**Tiara:** That's not it. You're not going to let Samar win, are you?

**dragonchild247:** I don't know. And…I lost her other name so I have to hunt that back down. -gets whacked with staff- Why must you do that?

**Tiara:** Because you can be an idiot.

**dragonchild247:** Don't make me tell Ra on you.

**Announcement: After working and proofreading I shall soon return my YGO Hellsing crossovers to this site, starting with ****Werecat Days****. However, ****Werecat Days**** will not come out until I am either done with my YGO Ghostbuster crossover or my YGO fanfic. So please, keep your eyes out for ****Werecat Days****.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Announcement: I will be posting my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh Final Fantasy crossover on this site soon so please keep your eyes open for this x-over. It might come out before I'm done with this YGO fanfic or my Yu-Gi-Oh Ghostbusters crossover, but it will come out definitely before my Yu-Gi-Oh Hellsing crossover. Sorry for the sudden announcement and inconvenience.**

* * *

**Chapter: 9**

**Previously:** _"Your sister seems to have betrayed you milady."_ Sekhmet announced.

Samar sneered. "So it would seem." She muttered. "I guess even Asrar cannot keep a secret forever." Her sneer widened. "I guess I'll have to send her to the Shadow Realm like I did with Anastacia and Tiara's precious father."

Sekhmet grinned. _"No mercy."_ She whispered.

- -

"Tiara," Yami's voice whispered softly. "Wake up."

She opened her eyes and found herself in the hotel room. Tiara slowly sat up and saw that Yugi and Solomon were gone. She had forgotten that they agreed to go back to the hospital until Professor Brennan and Ana came to. "What time is it?" She mumbled.

Yami smiled slightly. "Almost 5 o'clock." He answered. "You've been out for awhile."

Tiara took a deep breath and sighed. She swallowed the lump in her throat that had quickly formed.

"_No Lady Tiara."_ Bastet warned.

She didn't listen. "Um…Yami?" She said.

"Yes?" He responded.

"_Lady Tiara,"_ Bastet begged, _"please, do not tell Master Yami."_

"There's something I need to tell you." Tiara continued, ignoring her ka's pleas.

"What?"

Tiara swallowed the lump in her throat again. "Err…look. My parents still think I'm a virgin."

Yami was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Last year—well I guess it's over a thousand years if you want to get technical." Tiara blushed and looked down at her hands. "I…I had—" Her voice broke.

"_It is better that he does not know."_ Bastet said.

Yami only got more confused. "Tiara?"

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Last year I was sent to ancient Egypt. I met a pharaoh named Atem, and…" _Bastet._ She hissed. _Would you stop it?_ Her ka said nothing. She looked up at Yami, straight in the eye.

Yami had an innocent confusion on his face. "And what?"

Swallowing, Tiara's eyes moistened. "And I'm ashamed because…" She looked down and her shoulders trembled. "B-Because I had…s-sex with him."

Yami's face paled.

Tiara couldn't bear to see his face now. "I'm sorry Yami…for dumping all that on you." She got out of bed and rose to her feet. "I can't bear not being honest to someone. It still tears at me because I still haven't told my parents about it."

"Tiara…" Yami began but hesitated.

Tiara kept her head down.

"In truth Tiara…the Muto family is supposed to find those who have a ka of some sort. I wasn't supposed to get emotionally involved with you."

She looked up at him with surprise.

Yami looked as guilty as Tiara did a moment ago. "Grandpa is already irritated about it, but…" He sighed. "It doesn't matter much to me really. I never had a choice to be part of the Muto line, but I am. Yugi feels the same way."

"…Yami…"

He shook his head. "Right now…let's just focus on the problem Samar is going to give us."

Tiara nodded. "Ok."

- - - - - - - -

Samar sat in a dark room with a few lit candles. She sneered. "In time Sekhmet," she said, "we shall rule this world and it shall be engulfed in eternal darkness. Tiara and Bastet do not stand a chance against us."

"_I see Milady."_ Replied Sekhmet. _"But we still must tread cautiously. We must also find others who have a ka that will stand in our way."_

Samar chuckled, "I am aware Sekhmet. Do not worry. This spell will find the other 3 who have a ka of their very own."

"_Do not forget, the Muto clan also stand in our way."_ Her ka reminded her.

Samar snarled. "Of course," she growled, "the Muto clan is always in our way. We could have finished of Tiara a year ago if Yami and his brother Yugi didn't find her in that tomb." She struck the table making her candles rock. "And if she didn't fall in love with the Pharaoh and then Yami, we wouldn't be in this horrid mess that she created for us."

"If she truly has feelings for Yami, Lady Samar, then we have her weakness. She cares for those she loves and Yami is just another one she cares for. If we capture him, then she won't be able to resist trying to rescue him. We can ambush her when her guard is down, learn the name Ra gave to her, and take her ka."

Samar grinned. "Well Sekhmet. You truly do have a way with planning. We take out Tiara; nothing will stop us from finding the other 3 and their ka. Not even Shadi will stand against us. It's perfect." She began to chuckle and it turned into a loud and evil laugh.

- - - -

Asrar wandered aimlessly in the alleys. She felt an uneasy feeling, spun around, and saw her sister. "Samar!" She cried. "What are you doing?!"

"Something I should have done a long time ago, sister." Samar answered. She chanted a spell and Asrar collapsed.

The poor girl's eyes were dark.

Samar laughed, "To the Shadow Realm you go, my dear sister." Then she disappeared into the darkness and waited.

She didn't have to wait long when she saw Yami walking towards Asrar's motionless body. He ran towards Asrar, knelt down, and shook her. He felt a malevolent presence near by and he looked around. He was supposed to be heading to the hospital to switch places with Yugi and had taken a shorter way.

Samar chanted a spell silently and watched as he fainted. We have Yami, she thought, now we need Tiara. She slipped out of the darkness, dropped a note, and took Yami to her little hideout.

- - - - - - - -

"He hasn't shown up yet?" Tiara asked on her cell phone.

"No." Yugi answered from the other end. "I told him to take the shortcut we found, but I have a bad feeling something happened to Yami. I'm sorry, Tiara, but could you check it out?"

"Sure." She replied. "I'll call you if I find anything."

"Thanks." Yugi responded. "I'll see ya."

Tiara hung up and stuffed her cell phone into her pocket. "First Ana, then dad, and now Yami." She muttered. "It's like Samar is taking those closest to me." She left the hotel room and headed out to look for Yami. At least she hasn't gotten a hold of Chris and Lind. I doubt either of them are a threat to Samar and Sekhmet.

Chris (short for Christine) and Lind (short for Lindsey) were two other friends of Tiara and Ana's. Chris, Lind, and Ana found Tiara in a bookstore. They all treated her as an equal because she acted more mature than she was. Lind was curious one day and used their initials to find what it spelt. Their initials spelt out TALC and it made everyone laugh. Chris loved Norse mythology, Lind enjoyed reading about Greek mythology, Ana liked learning about Japanese mythology, and Tiara loved her Egyptian mythology. They felt a sort of connection with one another that they themselves could not explain.

"Each one of us related ourselves to a goddess from each mythology." Tiara said as she remembered. "I related myself to Bastet the goddess of protection in Egyptian mythology. Ana related herself to Otohime the Dragon Princess of the sea and the daughter of Ryujin in Japanese mythology. She smiled slightly. Lind related herself to Athena the goddess of war and wisdom in Greek mythology. Chris related herself to Freyja the goddess of love, beauty, fertility, gold, sorcery, war, and death in Norse mythology."

"And Otohime is Lady Ana's ka, Milady." Bastet pointed out. "Just as I am your ka."

"Yeah." Replied Tiara. "I guess you're right." Then she suddenly felt her body grow cold. "What if Athena is Lind's ka and Freyja is Chris's ka?"

"It is possible Lady Tiara." Bastet said. "But we must be certain about this."

Tiara found Asrar's body in the alley Yami had taken. She also saw a note. She picked up the paper and read:

**Moswen**

**I am certain that you know about Yami's disappearance. I expect you to come to the tomb you fell through time in. there we shall settle this fight once and for all. I have Yami and my sister's soul is in the Shadow Realm. Just remember that I refuse to loose. You have three days. If you do not arrive within that time, then Yami will find himself in the Shadow Realm.**

**Kanika**

Tiara clutched the note in her hand. "Bitch." She hissed. She called Yugi and told him to come get Asrar to the hospital. When he asked her what she would do, she simply told him that she would battle Samar in a Shadow Game.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Character Chat:**

**Tiara:** So dragonchild247, do Chris and Lind have ka too?

**dragonchild247:** You'll have to find out. Besides, I like to keep people guessing. Even if they believe they know the answer.

**Tiara:** *sigh* Why must you torture me like this?

**dragonchild247:** I'm not always torturing you. You've got some romance in here too. I suggest you be off and save Yami. *smiles and waves* Have fun! Don't forget to write!

**Tiara:** You really expect me to die, don't you?

**Dragonchild247:** Why would I do that? You're the star of this story…and the last story.

**Tiara:** I died in **Dark Time**, remember?

**dragonchild247:** Yes, but Ra and Ma'at brought you back. I'm not getting rid of you that easily.

**Tiara:** So I'll win this Shadow Game?

**dragonchild247:** You have to find out, sweetie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: 10**

**Previously:** Tiara clutched the note in her hand. "Bitch." She hissed. She called Yugi and told him to come get Asrar to the hospital. When he asked her what she would do, she simply told him that she would battle Samar in a Shadow Game.

- -

**New York City, New York**

Christine Constance (often called Chris by her friends and teachers) looked out her window with a worried look. She could hear a faint ringing noise in her ears and she didn't like it. "I hope Ana and Tiara are ok." She muttered to herself.

Chris had short blond hair that barely past her ears and hazel eyes. She was fair skinned like Ana and Tiara. She wore a black tank top, blue jeans, a purple vest, black tennis shoes, and glasses. She was also an inch taller than Tiara and two years older to her young friend too.

On Chris's bed sat Lindsey Cromwell (Lind for short only her friends and teachers who knew her very well). She looked up at Chris from the book she was reading. "What's up?" She asked.

Chris shook her head. "It's nothing." She answered.

"Liar." Lind said. "Something's wrong."

Chris sighed. "I've got a bad feeling that Ana and Tiara might be in trouble." She replied.

Lind closed her book and set it on her lap. "I had the same feeling, dude." She told Chris.

Chris looked at her friend.

Lind was a year older than Tiara but her head was level with the brunet's shoulder. She had brown eyes and raven, black hair. She wore glasses, black Tripp pants, a gray t-shirt bigger than she was, and was barefoot, which she preferred when she was at home or another person's house. She worked in the theatre, mostly as a tech person. Of course, she was the only lesbian with Chris and Ana being bisexual and Tiara was the only straight person. "All we can really do for now, Chris," she said, "is hope Tiara and Ana are ok."

"I know Lind." She replied. "I know."

- - - -

Tiara took her father's jeep and drove to the tomb that sent her to ancient Egypt last year. "I'm ending this with Samar now." She hissed.

"_Please try and remain calm Milady."_ Bastet pleaded. _"You must have a clear head, or you will not be able to summon me when the time comes."_

Tiara snarled. "I know that Bastet." She hissed. "Samar has taken too much from me already. She's taken Ana, dad, and Yami. She's even taken her sister and I barely know Asrar." She tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "She might go after Lind and Chris if they do have ka."

"_We also must find the name Samar was given."_ Bastet pointed out.

Tiara sighed and relaxed her grip. "I remember." She muttered. "It's just not going to be easy."

"You discovered Ana's other name given to her by the sun goddess Amaterasu." Bastet reminded. "You can discover Samar's other name."

"Ra didn't give her the name, did he?" Tiara asked.

"No. Someone that evil and heartless would not have been favored by Ra."

_Then who did favor Samar?_ Thought Tiara. _Did Set, Sekhmet herself, or another evil god that I don't really know about?_

"We must find out Lady Tiara."

Tiara pulled up to the tomb, shut off the engine, climbed out, and hurried into the tomb. Then she pulled out her flashlight, switched it on, and let the light be her guide. She wandered down the tunnel for what felt like hours.

At the end of the tunnel was an altar and behind it was Samar. She had long, raven black hair and hazel eyes. She was an Egyptian, but she had unnaturally pale skin. She wore a black shirt with black jeans and tennies. She looked about Yami's height and about Tiara's age. She sneered. "Hello," she cooed mockingly, "Moswen."

"You're Samar." Tiara hissed.

The hazel-eyed girl nodded slowly. "I am Samar Tussaud." She replied. "And you are exactly?"

"I am Tiara Brennan." She responded. "There. Introductions are made. Now what do you want?"

Samar chuckled. "We are supposed to have a Shadow Game." She answered. "And taking those precious to you was the only way to get your attention."

Tiara snarled. "You took my friends and loved ones!" She shouted. "You bitch!"

Samar laughed, "It would seem I have struck a nerve Sekhmet!"

Sekhmet appeared next to her. She had almond shaped crimson eyes; long, silky black hair that reached to her knees. She had pale skin and she had black bat wings. She wore the most beautiful Egyptian dress that reached to her ankles, but it had bloodstains on it. She wore gold slippers, a gold armband on her left upper arm and gold bracelet on her right wrist. She wore a gold headband that seemed to have cat ears on them. She wore a gold chain around her waist. She looked exactly like Samar, except she had crimson eyes and hair that reached her knees. "So it would seem, Lady Samar." She chuckled.

Bastet appeared next to Tiara. Her almond shaped green eyes spilled venom as she glared at Sekhmet. "Hello." She hissed. "Sister."

"So good to see you again, sister." Sekhmet responded coolly.

Samar smirked, "Now. Shall we finish this?"

Tiara growled, "Yes. Let's."

A dark dome surrounded Tiara and Samar. "Let this Shadow Game commence." Said Samar.

"Fine." Tiara grumbled.

Sekhmet had a sword appear in her hand and Bastet had her staff appear in her hands.

"Attack!" Shouted Tiara and Samar in unison.

Their ka complied. Sekhmet swung her sword and Bastet blocked with her staff. Bastet countered and struck Sekhmet across the face.

Samar stumbled backwards as a mark was left on her cheek. "Filthy wench." She snapped venomously. "Fire seal!"

Sekhmet opened her black bat wings and shot up into the air. She drew a sign in the air with her sword and a magic symbol appeared. Then she swung at the seal, breaking it, and sent a blaze at Bastet.

"Look out!" Tiara called.

Bastet opened her black-feathered wings and dodged the attack.

"Water Seal!" Tiara ordered.

Bastet nodded and spread open her feathery black wings. She took off towards Sekhmet. She twirled her staff in front of her and a magic symbol that stood for water. She then swung her staff at the seal, breaking it, and sending a large spray at the goddess of destruction.

Sekhmet dodged and flew at Bastet. Then she suddenly swung her sword at the goddess of protection.

The attack found its mark and slashed Bastet's stomach.

Tiara let out a scream as the slash became visible across her stomach. She collapsed to her knees and held her wound. "Dammit." She murmured. She winced when she found how much pain it caused to breath.

Samar laughed. "Something wrong Tiara?" She mocked. "You don't look so good."

"Wh-What d-did you do to Yami?" She stammered.

Samar continued to laugh. "Just like Anastacia, your father, and my traitor of a sister, Yami was sent to the Shadow Realm." She answered. "And if you want them back, you have to beat me. Of course, I don't see that happening. Not with your injury."

Tiara looked up at Samar.

Sekhmet slashed Bastet in the arm and the same wound appeared on Tiara.

Bastet hit the ground and her staff disappeared.

Pools of crimson liquid quickly began to form as blood trickled down Tiara's arm and stomach. Crimson liquid stained her white tank top. Tiara looked down at the ground as tears stung her eyes.

Samar laughed mockingly. "Too bad Tiara! Looks like I over estimated you. You are as weak as your ka. Ra made a poor choice by favoring you. Now as for me, a far more powerful god favored me. Do you know who that god is?"

Tiara looked up at Samar. "No. Who?"

Samar chuckled. "Seth."

The color left Tiara's face.

"I learned in the ways of magic when I was young. I was a protégée. And do you want to learn something? My parents tried to destroy me. They knew how powerful I was becoming and they feared it. Instead, I killed them and discovered my ka. Not even Shadi could stand up to me. I am far more powerful than you can ever be. Now, it is time for you to meet your end Tiara." Samar looked at Sekhmet. "Finish Bastet immediately."

Sekhmet nodded understanding. She raised her sword over her head. Then she quickly brought it down.

Tiara screwed her eyes shut.

**To be continued…**

**Character Chat**

**Tiara:** Wait. Am I seriously gonna die?

**dragonchild247:** I told you it wouldn't be any fun if I kill you off. Now. You have to wait until I get the next chapter posted.

**Tiara:** That's not fair. Aren't you gonna give me a hint?

**dragonchild247:** Not really. I like it this way.

**Tiara:** -growls- I hate you sometimes.

**dragonchild247:** Tell me something I don't know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter: 11**

**Previously:** Sekhmet raised her sword over her head. Then she quickly brought it down.

Tiara screwed her eyes shut.

- -

"What the hell?!" Samar shouted with surprise in her voice.

"Impossible." Sekhmet growled.

Tiara opened her eyes and gasped with shock.

There were two bright red and blue lights holding back the goddess of destruction's attack. Then the two lights took the forms of two women.

The woman who came from the red light wore a Greek helmet, the most beautiful silver breastplate that was cut off before her collarbone. Underneath the breastplate was a very lovely, white Greek dress that stopped at her ankles. She wore gold sandals, a gold bracelet on each wrist. Like Bastet, she had white-feathered wings. Her held a spear in one hand and a shield with the image of Medusa's head on it in the other. Her had long, dark hair put up in a low ponytail and lovely, honey brown eyes. She was fair skinned. She looked like Lind only much older and far more Greek.

The woman who came from the blue light had long golden blonde hair and lovely blue eyes. She wore a beautiful light blue dress that reached her ankles. She also wore gold sandals. In her hair were emerald and ruby hairpins. Around her neck was a gold necklace. She also had black-feathered wings. She also carried a spear but it was laced in gold. She looked like Chris only older, longer hair, and looked closer to a Norse woman.

"Wh-What?" Breathed Bastet.

"Lady Lind and Lady Chris sensed you were in danger, Lady Tiara." The Greek goddess explained.

"We may not be able to help you fight this battle," the Norse goddess added, "but we will be able to help with your wounds." Then she and the Greek goddess smiled. "And to tell you to believe in yourself. Lady Chris and Lady Lind believe in you, as does Lady Ana." Both goddesses forced Sekhmet back.

Tiara was far too confused and was at a loss for words. "Athena?" She muttered. "Freyja?"

Both the new goddesses nodded. Freyja, the Norse goddess, healed Bastet's wounds, which also healed Tiara's wounds. Then she and Athena landed lightly on the ground. At last Athena said, "And, Master Yami believes you will be able to win."

Samar and Sekhmet scowled. "That cannot be possible." Samar spat venomously. "No one should be able to summon their ka from such a great distance."

"It would appear you have underestimated Lady Tiara and her friends." Bastet mocked with a grin. "They do not rely on themselves. They give each other the strength they need to keep fighting. Isn't that right Lady Tiara?"

Tiara smiled and rose to her feet. "That's right Bastet." She replied. "Now. Where were we Samar?"

Samar snarled and shouted, "Get rid of Bastet!"

Sekhmet lunged for the goddess of protection.

"Water Seal!" Tiara called.

Bastet nodded and spread open her feathery black wings and flew towards Sekhmet. She twirled her staff in front of her and a magic symbol that stood for water appeared. She then swung her staff at the seal, breaking it, and sending a large spray at the goddess of destruction.

Sekhmet was hit and thrown back against the wall.

Samar let out a cry in agony and glared venomously at Tiara. "Fire Seal!" She ordered.

Sekhmet opened her black bat wings and shot up into the air. She drew a sign in the air with her sword and a magic symbol for fire appeared. Then she swung at the seal, breaking it, and sent a blaze at Tiara.

Bastet got between Tiara and Sekhmet, twirled her staff out in front of her clockwise, and a magic seal appeared before her. The seal grew until it was large enough to block Sekhmet's assault. Then she flew towards the goddess of destruction and swung her staff.

Samar felt the impact as Bastet's attack found its mark. She felt blood trickle down her chin from her lip. "Dammit." She hissed. "It would appear that I have not overestimated Tiara and her pathetic ka."

Tiara began to feel something that she never felt before. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling. She could feel the warmth from Lind, Chris, Ana, Professor Brennan, Asrar, and Yami. Their presence made her smile softly. _Ana, dad, Asrar, and Yami might be in the Shadow Realm,_ she thought, _but I can still feel them and they are counting on me._ She reached up and touched her heart. "I can feel them." She murmured. "I can feel all of them."

Bastet nodded. "As can I milady." She responded.

- - - - - - - -

Samar let out a roar of frustration and shouted, "Destroy them Sekhmet!"

The goddess of destruction complied and flew towards Bastet.

Tiara opened her eyes and grinned. "Let's go!" She called.

Bastet charged at Sekhmet, swung her staff, blocked the goddess of destruction's attack, and countered with her own. Then she continued her assault and sent Sekhmet to the ground.

Once Sekhmet met the ground, she left a crater and she was unconscious.

Samar fell to the ground. "Get up Sekhmet." She snapped. "We have not lost this Shadow Game yet."

No response.

"Give up Samar." Said Tiara. "You've lost and you know it."

Samar glared at the brunet. "We are far from over Tiara." She looked at Sekhmet. "I said get up!"

Sekhmet did not move.

Bastet lightly landed on her feet. "She will not be getting back up Lady Samar." She explained blankly. "You have relied too much on your own power and that is your downfall."

Samar slowly struggled to her feet. "That's…impossible. This was supposed to be _my_ win."

"_**And you failed me Samar."**_ A mysterious voice said sharply.

The color drained from her face. "Wait!" She begged.

Sekhmet disappeared.

Bastet, Freyja, and Athena tensed and readied their weapons as they all looked around.

Tiara looked around. _Something's not right._ She thought. _I know there's something off._

"_**Perhaps I made the mistake of allowing you have Sekhmet as your ka."**_ The mysterious voice continued. _**"You have lost to a weakling like Tiara."**_

Samar shook her head. "I would've won Set!" She protested. "But Athena and Freyja interfered!"

"_**That does not matter, Samar!"**_ Set snapped. _**"You have failed! Now you will be punished for all eternity in the Shadow Realm!"**_

"NO!" Samar screamed.

A black vortex appeared before Samar and began wind whirled towards it. The girl was slowly pulled towards it.

Tiara tried to stay upright. "Bastet!" She called. "Get Samar!"

All three goddesses looked at her with surprise, but Bastet did as she was told. She landed behind Samar and held the girl to her with her staff.

Samar looked up with horror in her face.

Athena and Freyja flew to Tiara and held her.

"_**You would help your **_**own**_** enemy?"**_ Growled Set.

"Yeah, so what?!" Tiara spat.

The vortex disappeared and the wind stopped blowing. Then the shadow dome disappeared.

**_"We will meet again."_** Promised Set. _**"You shall see."**_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Character Chat**

**Tiara:** That was a twist. What the hell is going on here dragonchild247?

**dragonchild247:** You'll see in the next chapter. I promise.

**Tiara:** I hope you update that one A.S.A.P. because I really hate waiting.

**dragonchild247:** I know. Just give me some time.

**Tiara:** How about an hour?

**dragonchild247:** I might type fast, but I don't type that fast.

**Tiara:** You're the one who boasts about typing 125 words a minute. So I think you can.

**dragonchild247:** That was a low blow.

**Tiara:** I don't think so.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter: 12**

**Previously:** _**"We will meet again." **_Promised Set._** "You shall see."**_

- -

Bastet released Samar and the hazel-eyed Egyptian girl shot away.

Samar stumbled and fell to her hands and knees.

Athena and Freyja released Tiara and the brunet hurried over to Samar.

Tiara knelt down next to Samar. "Are you alright Samar?" She asked with concern in her voice.

The hazel-eyed Egyptian was still in shock from the loss and almost being sent to the Shadow Realm herself. She was trembling. "Wh-Why d-did y-you d-do th-that?" She stammered.

Tiara smiled and placed a hand on Samar's shoulder. "I couldn't just let Set do that to you, you know." She answered calmly. "I didn't feel that it was right."

Samar looked at her with surprise. Then she glared and frowned at Tiara. "You only did it because I'm the only one who can return Ana, your father, and Yami from the Shadow Realm." She hissed.

Tiara shook her head. "That wasn't the only reason." She replied. "You were in trouble."

Samar looked away quickly. "By right," she muttered, "you won the Shadow Game."

Tiara tilted her head slightly to one side. "A deal's a deal."

Samar nodded slowly, still hiding her face from the brunet. "As promised I shall return those important to you."

"Don't forget your sister. She's important too."

Samar was silent for a long moment. At last she said, "As you wish." She held her hands up to chest level and chanted in ancient Egyptian. She glowed for a short moment. "It is done."

Tiara helped Samar to her feet. "By the way, why did you do all those things?"

Samar hesitated. "I was told to by Set. A person who is chosen to have a ka by a god must obey them to the very end. You were only doing what Ra asked."

"No I wasn't." Tiara responded.

Samar looked at her with surprise.

Tiara smiled brightly. "I was only following my heart and did what I felt was right."

Samar slowly batted her coal black eyelashes. "Keket."

Tiara tilted her head to one side. "What?"

"That was the name Set gave to me. It's Keket." Samar looked away with sadness. "You can use it to send me to the Shadow Realm if you desire."

Tiara groaned with frustration. "Look. I just _saved_ you from going to the Shadow Realm. Why would I want to _use_ your other name to send you there?"

"But you won."

Tiara smacked Samar in the back. "So? C'mon. Your sister is at the hospital. I think she would forgive you." She looked at Athena, Freyja, and Bastet. "Let's go."

All three goddesses nodded and disappeared.

- - - - - - - -

**Hospital**

Yami wandered into the hospital and was jumped by his brother, Yugi. He smiled slightly. "Yugi." He muttered.

Yugi smiled as tears filled his eyes. "I thought you'd be stuck in the Shadow Realm forever!" He whined. "I'm just glad Tiara stopped Samar."

Solomon entered the waiting room. "Good news." He announced. "Asrar, Ana, and Professor Brennan are coming too."

Yugi released his brother and beamed, "That's good to hear."

Yami smiled and nodded. He suddenly stumbled when Tiara glomped him. He returned her embrace and held her close. Then he saw Samar. "What is she doing here?" He hissed.

Tiara looked at him and shook her head. "Samar's harmless." She reassured.

"Harmless?!" Yugi shouted. "She sent Ana, your father, her sister, and my brother to the Shadow Realm and you're calling her harmless?!"

Tiara slipped free from Yami's hold and looked at Yugi. "She was only listening to Set." She explained. "It really wasn't her fault."

Samar looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry." She whimpered.

Yami, Yugi, and Solomon's jaws dropped.

Tiara sighed. She saw Ana, Asrar, and Professor Brennan. "Hey." She said calmly.

Asrar had tears fill her eyes. "S-Samar." She muttered.

The hazel-eyed Egyptian flinched as if she was struck.

"Y-You d-don't have Sekhmet anymore." Asrar continued. Then she smiled brightly, ran towards her sister, and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad Tiara freed you from Set!"

Samar hesitated for a long moment. "Y-You f-for-forgive m-me?" She stammered.

Asrar nodded slowly and sniffed. "It was never your fault." She replied.

Samar smiled and returned her sister's embrace.

"So…the story you told me last year was true?" Asked Professor Brennan.

Tiara looked down sheepishly. "Yes." She answered. "It was all true. I do have a ka and her name is Bastet."

Professor Brennan smiled thoughtfully. "I knew there was something special about you when you were born." He said.

"But I'm confused." Ana announced. "Samar was brainwashed by Set and now she doesn't have a ka? I thought you couldn't live without a ka."

"I guess I made a little exception." A familiar voice to Yami and Tiara said.

All eyes turned and Shadi. He bowed respectfully. "However," he continued, "It was not how I expected."

Tiara shrugged. "I still won."

Shadi looked at the brunet. "But you do realize Set will try anything now to kill you and your friends."

Tiara grinned with determination. "Just let him try. 'cause as long as I have my friends backing me up, he ain't gonna win by a long shot."

Shadi stared at her with surprise. But then he nodded and said, "As long as you believe in yourself and your ka, you can win anything."

Tiara beamed, "Tell me something I don't know."

A smile cracked Shadi's face. Then he turned and left.

Ana looked at Tiara and smiled. "So Lind and Chris also have ka?"

Tiara looked at her older friend, smiled, and nodded. "Lind has Athena and Chris has Freyja."

Ana laughed, "And when we compared ourselves to goddesses a few years back, it was just for shits and giggles. Who would have thought the goddesses we compared ourselves to would be our ka. It's kinda cool."

Tiara giggled, "Yeah. Right."

Professor Brennan looked at Solomon. "So how much do you and your grandsons really know?" He asked.

Solomon sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly. "Well…" he began.

Professor Brennan raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Well?" He echoed.

Solomon cleared his throat. "It would be better if we explained this back at the hotel." He looked at Asrar and Samar. "You two are welcome to join us."

Asrar and Samar shook their heads. "We still have other things to tend to." Samar explained. "And Tiara. Thank you."

Tiara beamed, "You're welcome."

Asrar smiled happily. "Thanks to you, Tiara, I have my sister back." She hugged the brunet American girl. "We owe you a lot."

"You don't have to." Tiara replied as she blushed.

- - - - - - - - -

**Hotel**

"I see." Professor Brennan said after Solomon, Yugi, and Yami explained everything. "So all of you look to find those who have ka during our time period."

Solomon nodded.

"Just ask Yami," Yugi teased. "He has one too."

Yami smacked Yugi in the shoulder. "Can you keep your mouth shut for at least five minutes?" He hissed.

Yugi looked down sheepishly. "I'm already working on two." He muttered.

"Which one do you have?" Asked Ana with a bit of excitement in her voice.

Yami sighed, "Dark Magician."

Tiara slowly batted her coal black eyelashes. _Didn't Mahado have a ka similar to Dark Magician?_ She asked Bastet.

"_Aye."_ Her ka answered. _"I wonder if Mahado…"_ Her voice trailed off.

_If Mahado what?_ Tiara said.

"_Never mind, milady."_ Replied Bastet.

Tiara sighed.

"So Tiara has the Egyptian goddess Bastet," Professor Brennan muttered. "Ana has the Japanese goddess Otohime. Lind has the Greek goddess Athena. And Chris has…Tiara? Who did you say it was Chris had?"

Tiara smiled. "The Norse goddess Freyja." She responded.

"Ah, yes." Said Professor Brennan finally remembering. "And all of you are also saying you have other names that _gods_ gave you."

"Well," announced Solomon, "Yugi and I don't. But yes, Yami does."

Yami sighed.

Ana looked at Tiara. "Didn't your journal say something about Yami looking almost _exactly_ like Atem?"

Tiara's face went beet red and she shoved her older friend with embarrassment. "Who said you could look at my journal?!"

Ana smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. But you shouldn't be having it lying around."

Professor Brennan saw how unphased the Muto family was about hearing that comment of Ana's. He did notice Yami looking down at the floor. "So this isn't something new?"

Solomon shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

- - - - - - - - -

Several days after the Shadow Game, Tiara, Ana, and Professor Brennan left Egypt. Ana stretched. "I can't wait for the next time we come here." She sighed. "Maybe we can bring Lind and Chris with too."

Tiara faked a smile and nodded. "Yeah." She muttered.

Ana looked at her young friend. "You're worried about dealing with Set next year, aren't you?" She said.

Tiara nodded slowly and looked down with sadness.

Ana playfully pushed Tiara's shoulder. "Didn't I hear you say a few days ago to let Set try and kill you?"

Tiara laughed. "Yeah."

Ana smiled thoughtfully. "That's better. And you always have Bastet, Otohime, Athena, Freyja, Lind, Chris, and me to back you up. Always and forever." Then her smile brightened. "And let's not forget Dark Magician and Yami."

Tiara blushed.

Ana hugged her brunet friend. "You really like Yami. Don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Not because he looks almost _exactly_ like Atem, right?"

Tiara shook her head. "Not because of that."

Ana smiled and giggled. "Thought so."

**Character Chat**

**Tiara:** So that's the last chapter?

**Ana:** -sigh- But I really wanted it to be more.

**dragonchild247:** Well I couldn't let this one continue for fifty chapters, now could I?

**Tiara:** Well…I guess yer right. So next year we're going to Egypt to kick Set's ass?

**dragonchild247:** ^_^ Pretty much.

**Ana:** Could be fun. We'll also have Lind and Chris with us. Right?

**dragonchild247:** Let the readers decided that. and whether or not I'll make the third and (hopefully) final story to this.

**Ana:** I hope that it has an epilogue. ^_^ I absolutely LOVE happy endings!

**dragonchild247:** -sigh- Ok readers. At least one or two people saying they want the final story and I'll work on it. I caved on this one with people outside fanfiction. So…yeah. Please. And an idea for a title would be great too. **Dark**. Something. Maybe…yeah. I like to keep it consistent. ^^;

**Tiara:** And before I forget. That was a bigger twist than I thought it would be. You led everyone reading this that Samar was seriously the bad guy and then you pull out Set and the fact that he brainwashed her. -glares- What is wrong with you?

**dragonchild247:** -chuckles evilly- I like having twists. Even though people are going to be a little angry with me. ^^; Oh well I guess. No one's perfect. I apologize to you readers for pulling a fast one like that. -bows- Feel free to give me a complaint. I deserve it. ^^; So...uh...Bye!


End file.
